Seeking the Chosen
by Yami's Aibou
Summary: In this, the Millennium Items are entrusted to Seekers, who have to find the Chosen Ones. Heba, a 19 year old, discovers that her cousin, Yugi, is chosen for the puzzle after an accident leaves her with no money and a dead brother. AU, OCC. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

This fic idea had been bouncing around my stupid head for EVER and I finally got around to writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I saw the ownership rights on ebay, and I bid on it, but Kazuki Takahashi outbid me at the last second. I can't figure out whether or not I own Heba though, so I'll say I own this specific reincarnation (as a girl…)

Warning: An OOC Jou is all I can think of in this chapter.

Anyways, on with the fic!!

**--START--**

Lightning shot through the dark, early morning Egyptian sky, making visible the home of seven very different people. All seven of those people were currently sleeping through the storm. But this story isn't about all of these people. It's about only a few.

One of the important people tossed in her bed. Her tri-colored hair fanned out over her pillow, bits of it falling into her tan face. She stretched a bit, and yawned. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal ruby colored irises. Thunder boomed outside. She jumped and crawled back under the covers, and the tips of her bangs changed color from blue to orange.

"Stupid thunder." She whispered to herself. "I'm 19. I shouldn't still be afraid of it." She pulled the covers off and glanced around. She saw another form sitting up in it's bed. "Jou? Is that you?" She whispered across the room. The head of the other turned to her. Lightning illuminated the room, making it so she could see the pale face and blonde and currently orange tipped hair of her friend. He slid off his bed and walked ever so quietly to his friend's bed.  
"Heba, I am SO glad you woke up!" He whispered. "I have a really bad feeling about this storm." Heba nodded.

"Same." Jou sat on her bed. Heba smiled at him. Another roll of thunder cracked, and Heba hid her face in Jou's shoulder.

"You act like I'm the older one, even though you're 3 years older than me." He commented. She removed herself from his arm, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wait, did you hear that?" She said suddenly, her face painted with panic.

"Hear what?" He asked.

That was when the building began to collapse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the same time in Japan, a teenaged boy who looked strikingly like a short, pale, male Heba was running out the door of his home with a Pop Tart hanging out of his mouth. He shouted out to the other occupant of the home a quick goodbye, even though he was currently asleep. The boy ran a few blocks when he crashed into someone.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you alright?" The boy cried to the other person. The other person looked up at the boy from where they sat on the ground.

"Yugi, it's fine. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Oh, Anzu! I thought I was late. I'm so sorry!" Yugi gushed.

"I said it's fine, come on you goofball. Let's get to school." The two of them walked towards a rather large building with large, ugly letters that spelled out 'Domino High'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, money. How much is in your account?" A taller hooded figure asked the smaller.

"I think between us we have just enough for two plane tickets." The smaller replied.

"Thank Ra. Let's go. Sugoroku will know what to do, he always does." The two hooded figures walked into the Cairo airport and straight for the ticket counter, where they lowered their hoods. The taller said, "Hi. Can we get two tickets for the next plane to Domino, Japan?"

***

"Great, just GREAT!" The tall girl shouted to no one in particular. Her companion had fallen asleep on the plane, so she was carrying him on her back. It was raining outside. "I HATE RAIN!" But she had no choice. They had no money for a cab, so she was just going to have to walk 27 blocks in the pouring rain to get to the Kame Game Shop. And to make things even worse, the stupid security had confiscated their cloaks on account of them being 'suspicious looking'. _Suspicious looking my ass! _She thought. _The stupid world is put to get me! Well, there's nothing I can do. _She sighed, set her teeth, and walked out into the cold, wet streets.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ah!" Yugi and Anzu cried, being caught in the downpour on their way to Yugi's.

"Run!" Yugi shouted, somewhat gleefully. The two of them laughed and ran towards the Kame Game Shop. A few moments later, they were bursting through the door. Yugi's grandfather walked out to the shop from the adjoined house on the other side, alerted to their arrival by a tinkle of bells that were hooked up to an elaborate system.

"Welcome to Kame Game Shop, how may I-oh, welcome home Yugi. It's a pleasure to see you again." The old man said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again, too, Mr. Mouto." Anzu said, with a slight bow.

"Hey grandpa. Sorry for not saying good bye this morning, I thought I was late." Yugi said. His grandfather laughed.

"It's fine."  
"So, Yugi, we should get started on our project." Anzu said. Yugi sighed.

"Alright. We'll be in my room if you need us." Yugi said, and the two of them started for the upstairs of Yugi's home.

"Don't do anything you don't want me to see!" The old man called after them.

"GRANDPA!" Yugi shouted, blushing furiously. Anzu laughed nervously, also blushing, and pulled Yugi up the stairs. The bells tinkled again, and Yugi's grandfather turned to the door.

"Welcome to Kame Game Shop, how may I help you?" He asked.

"Su-goro-ku. A lit-t-le hel-p woul-d be n-ice." The figure panted. Recognition sparkled in Sugoroku's eyes. He managed to gasp out one word in shock.

"Heba?"

**--END--**

Tada! The first chapter of Seeking the Chosen! Do you like it? Even if you don't, review it. Please? It makes me so happy when I have a review in my email!

Bye! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, chapter 2 of Seeking the Chosen!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did it would be MUCH different ;)

START

Sugoroku set a steaming black mug down on the table in front of his young relative. She ran her fingers through her, currently damp, tri colored hair. She glanced at her hand and frowned. There was some black residue on her palm.

"So, Heba. Why are you here?" Sugoroku asked as he sat down across the table from her with his own mug. She sighed, twirling the purple tips of her bangs.

"Well, there was an…accident of sorts at the seeker's camp. And Jou and I are the only survi" She choked up a bit, and changed her mind about the wording. "The only people who got out." Sugoroku realized what that meant.

"Atemu…" He said softly. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Yeah." She whispered softly. Sugoroku wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"He meant a lot to you. I'm sorry."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright. You've been in Seeker Camp for 3 years." Sugoroku said. Heba nodded, and tugged at the hem of the sweatshirt he'd given her. It had been a few hours since she'd gotten there, and she'd already started to grow out of it.

"To catch up on the growth you missed, you'll need to stay away from Yugi for about 3 days." Sugoroku said. Heba nodded again. All the magical energy in the camp for Seekers made it so you didn't age while you were there, and would age quickly when you got out.

"So Jou while be ready in a day." She said. This time it was Sugoroku who nodded.

"We can send him to get some clothing and such tomorrow." He said.

"Alright. Thank you so much! As soon as I can, I'll get a job, and I can pay you back, and pay rent." She said.

"No! You're family, and you don't have to pay me!"  
"Yes. I refuse not to."

"I suppose you could pay me for the clothes, but I'm NOT charging you rent."

"There must be SOMETHING I can do to pay you." Sugoroku smiled.

"There is one thing."

"What?"

"You haven't had formal schooling since you first went into Seekers Camp at the age of 16, correct?"

"Yeah." She said cautiously, not liking where this was going.

"So you could finish high school and make an old man proud."  
"…"

"Heba?"

"NO!!!!!!"

"Why not?"

"A 19 year old in the 16 year old classes? How embarrassing!!"

"If you don't I might kick you out of my house."

"…you wouldn't."

"Try me."

Heba sighed in defeat. "I'm not wearing the uniform."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi bounced down the stairs to see an unfamiliar boy at the table. He looked younger than Yugi looked, which was pretty young. The boy had blonde hair that was tipped in purple. He was holding a spoon and staring intently at his bowl of cereal, a single tear rolling down his face.

"Um, are you okay?" Yugi asked. The boy jumped, and Yugi swore the tips of his hair changed to grey, and then to black. He wiped his arm across his face.

"Whoa…" The boy said.

"…what?" Yugi said cautiously.

"You look like my best friend. But you aren't her." And with that, he turned back to his intense staring contest with his cereal. 'Okay then…' Yugi thought as he made his way to the shop.

"Grandpa?" He said.

"Yes Yugi?" Sugoroku replied, not turning from where he was sweeping.

"Did you invite another hobo into the house?" Yugi asked. Sugoroku turned to Yugi.

"I had GOOD REASON to invite that hobo in! I thought he was a friend of mine, not a deranged freak!" He shook his head. "Your cousin Heba and her friend Jou are going to be staying here for a while. Make them welcome."

"I'm assuming the guy at the breakfast table was Jou. So, why was he crying?" Sugoroku sighed.

"They just lost a bunch of people who were close to them. Don't bring it up." Yugi nodded.

"So where's Heba? I remember her vaguely, she went to Egypt for an excavation didn't she? So why is she here?"

"The excavation ended…badly. That's where she met Jou. She…um, she has…a cold. Yeah. So you can't see her yet."

"O-okay…" Yugi said. He noticed his grandpa acting weirdly, but thought nothing of it. 'He's always just weird…'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yugi won't be at the mall! Please let me go! Jou doesn't want to go alone!" Heba begged. Sugoroku sighed.

"I suppose it would be okay." Heba and Jou jumped up and down in excitement. Sugoroku laughed. "Are you sure you're 19, Heba?" He joked. Heba laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. "You prove my point." The 3 of them laughed.

"Come on! Let's go!" Jou said, pulling at Heba's arm.

"Hey! I'm wearing pajamas! Let me change first!"

***

Anzu was at the mall with a brown haired guy called Honda and a dice loving guy known as Otogi. They were just wandering around looking for something to catch their eye when they noticed someone. Two someone's, actually. One with blonde and green tipped hair was trying to calm down the other one, who had tri-colored hair that had black and red tips that was pulled back into a pony tail and was screaming at the directory.

"Is that…Yugi?" Honda asked.

"They seem a bit…angry to be Yugi." They started walking towards the two, and they were hearing a bit of the conversation.

"MAKE SENSE YOU STUPID BOARD!!"  
"Heba! Calm down!"  
"WHAT THE HELL? WHY DON'T THESE STUPID NAMES HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH WHAT THE HELL THEY SELL?!" They punched the plastic, effectively denting it. The mall seemed to stand still and stare for a minute. Anzu was the first to recover.

"Do you need help?" She asked timidly. The one with tri colored hair jumped in shock and twirled around to face her. Anzu gasped. Staring at her were eyes the color of expensive red wine, that Anzu needed to look up to see. She was probably half a foot taller than Anzu, and even though she was stick thin she had an amazing figure of a much older woman. Her was a dark tan color. Her white shirt was too small for her, and it exposed a flat, muscled stomach. Her khaki pants were also small, stopping at her knees and cling to her body. Combat boots graced her feet. Anzu wasn't sure how they had mistaken her for Yugi. Other than the hair she looked nothing like him. Her voice shocked Anzu out of her thoughts

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I could use a little help." She said, running her fingers through her ponytail. "Me and my friend need some clothes."

"Um, yeah. I'm Anzu, by the way. My friends over there are Honda and Otogi. Come over here you two!" She was back to her perky self. Honda and Otogi slid over and waved timidly, taking in her appearance.

"I'm Heba, and this is Jou." The boy behind her came to the front and greeted everyone. "Could you show us where the school uniform store is?" He asked. Anzu nodded.

"It's across the mall, follow me!" She said with a smile, and walked away. The four others scrambled to follow her.

After a minute of silence, Anzu decided to start a conversation.

"So, Heba. Are you related to Yugi?" She asked. When she didn't get a response, she turned around. Heba was standing outside a store a couple hundred feet back, staring longingly at what was in it.

"Um, what is she doing?" Otogi asked.

"Knowing Heba, that's going to be A, a leather store. B, a store with things from Egypt. Or C, a toy store." Jou said. It was A.

"Jou get over here! You have the money and I want those pants!" She shouted up to him.

"You have the money?!" Honda asked, incredulously. "You're like, 12, and she's like, late 20's or something!"

"No, and no. I'm 16 and she's 19, but she has a scatterbrain tendency and usually acts about half of her age."

"Jou!!!!" She whined.

"My point exactly." He turned to Heba. "Shut up Heba I'm coming!!" He said, teasingly. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he walked back towards her. Confused, Anzu, Honda and Otogi followed. Heba was already in the shop, as was Jou, and was running to the fitting room with pants in hand. No more than 10 seconds later, she came out and twirled around.

"What do you think?" She asked. The jaws of her companions dropped The pants looked like they were made for her, clinging to her body perfectly.

"Oh man." Anzu remarked. "they'd be perfect, but they're too long." This was true, they were cuffed multiple times. Heba smirked.

"In that case, they're perfect. Let's get them."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi was curious. And when Yugi gets curious, Yugi tries to find things out. That was the reason Yugi was currently sneaking into Heba and Jou's room at 3:47 am. He wanted to see his cousin. He slowly turned the doorknob, and very gently pushed the door open. He peered inside. Jou was tangled in the sheets, tossing and saying something about doughnuts. 'Weirdo.' Yugi thought. 'But where's Heba?' He pushed the door open a little more, and froze. Sitting on the window alcove was a figure, with hair that fell past her shoulders. She was leaning against the wall. She turned towards Yugi, who was so scared that he'd been caught he couldn't move. But then he noticed her closed eyes, and the even rise and fall of her chest. She had fallen asleep watching the night. Yugi crept in farther, bold enough to get right next to Heba. She looked absolutely beautiful to Yugi. Beautiful in a way he couldn't think about her, considering she was his cousin. He resisted the urge to place his hand on her face, and slowly sat down next to her, just to watch. She turned in her sleep, cuddling next to Yugi. 'Crap.' He thought. He would definitely get caught if he couldn't get her off. So, working ever so cautiously, he removed himself from her grasp. He was quickly and quietly running to the door when a voice cut through the night.

"I see you. You don't have to run." Yugi froze. "Come on little one, turn around so I can see your face." Completely shell shocked, Yugi did as the voice which belonged to his cousin told. She looked him up and down, not making eye contact. "Well, your as small as I was told." She laughed softly.

"I'm not that small!" He whined. She looked into his eyes, and froze. She didn't move at all. The tips of her hair started swirling all the colors of the rainbow. Yugi freaked out. "Jou! Jou! Jou!" Yugi shook him awake. He jumped up.

"Wha-?" He looked over to Heba. "When did she start doin that?" He demanded.

"Sh-sh-she made eye contact with me. And then she started doing that. I woke you up as soon as it started."

"Stay." He commanded, and left the room, shutting the door behind him. A light started to come from her backpack. Yugi was really freaked out. He tried to leave, but found that Jou had locked the door. He franticly banged on it, in the hopes that his grandpa would wake up and open it. The light was blinding now. Yugi felt himself begin to slip out of consciousness. The last things he noticed before he was enveloped was pressure on his lips and a growled word he didn't understand.

"Biaw!"

END

Ooh…! Drama! Heba is acting a lot more childish then I planned, but she is one of those characters that writes themselves. I'm not sure if it's obvious, but the hair tips of a seeker change color according to their moods. It was just something I thought would be cool!

Iboni: But you have to figure out the colors yourself! They are consistent, though. Jamie has a list of the colors and their moods.

Anyways, review and favorite please! If you do, I'll give you a hug! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I kind of like this chapter. Half of it was never going to be in the original story, but it just happened. Oh well, it's fluffy. Sorry about how long it takes for me to update, but I got grounded, and then I had writers block, and after school stuff, but I'll try harder next time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh but a tin full of cards, a bunch of magazines and a duel disk (no joke, but it doesn't project holograms ]:)

START

*Yugi's POV*

I blinked, and rubbed my eyes with one of my hands. After a few minutes of waking up, I realized I wasn't in my room. There were slender arms wrapped around my waist, as I soon found out were belonging to a sleeping Heba. She had a content smile on her face as she cuddled me. I attempted to squirm away, but she simply tightened her grip and pulled me closer to her. I felt something cold and heavy on my chest and noticed an inverted golden pyramid resting on me. It had an eye on it, and looked like it was a puzzle of sorts. Weird.

"Heba." Jou said, startling me.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"You were looking at the puzzle when I came in, and I assumed you wanted to get up." He replied. I nodded. He went around to the backside of Heba, and pinched her sides. She squeaked and released me as she went tumbling to the ground. For no apparent reason, my arm started to hurt like I'd hit it. I held my arm and winced in pain.

"JOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She shouted as she stood up, hand grasping her arm. She looked over at me and crawled back into bed, pulling me into her lap. "Are you okay, little one? What's wrong?" She asked as she rubbed my head softly.

"I'm not sure. You fell and my arm hurt." I responded softly.

"Come on." She said. "Let's get you some ice." And as she finished that, I felt the bed disappear from underneath me. I squealed like a little girl. Heba laughed a musical laugh.

"I can walk." I whined and pouted. Heba just laughed at me again and kept walking. When we got to the living room, she tossed me lightly on the couch. "Hey!" I shouted teasingly. "Don't throw me!" Heba chuckled and left. It then occurred to me that this morning had been really weird, but only in hindsight. Strange. And I'm gonna have to ask about this thing on my neck. I tugged at it and tried to pull it off. It wouldn't budge.

*Normal POV*

Heba walked into the kitchen, humming tunelessly. She opened the freezer situated under the fridge and dug around in search of an ice pack. She couldn't find it, so she leaned in further.

"What ARE you doing, Heba?" A voice startled her. She jumped, and hit her head on the freezer.

"OW!" She and Yugi shouted simultaneously. Heba slid out of the freezer and held her head. She glared at the old man wearing polka dotted pajamas in front of her.

"Sugoroku!! You scared me!" She growled. Yugi stumbled in, head in hands.

"Second time today I get hurt doing absolutely nothing! What is going on?!" Yugi whined. Sugoroku's eyes traveled to the Millennium Puzzle resting around Yugi's neck, and his mouth dropped open. "Grand…pa?" Yugi waved his hands in front of his grandpa's face.

"Well." Sugoroku said. "This is a surprise. I probably should have figured someone would be anyways. Since I was a Seeker and then so many people in our family were and are too." At that minute Jou came into the room.

"Hey Heba," He said. "Your hair looks weird." Heba pursed her lips.

"It's weird, watch this." She went over to the sink and turned the faucet. Grabbing a lock of her hair, she leaned close to the spray of water and placed the lock in the stream. The water tinted black.

"That's so weird!" Yugi exclaimed. Sugoroku nodded in agreement.

"I guess I can add color-stripper to my list of things I need. To the drugstore!" Heba said, and after getting ready she, Jou and Yugi headed down to go shopping.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heba walked out of the bathroom, loose clothes around her body and a towel on her head. She was rubbing the towel all over her hair. In her destination, the kitchen, Sugoroku, Yugi and Jou sat at the table. Heba walked in.

"Time for the big reveal." She said, and pulled the towel off of her head.

"WHOA!" Jou shouted. Sugoroku's mouth fell open, and Yugi stared wide eyed. Where there had been black and crimson colored straight hair there now was blonde hair that matched the consistency of her bangs.

"What, is it that bad?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Class, we have two new students today. First we have Katsuya Jounouchi" The teacher said. Jou walked into the classroom.

"Well, you can call me Jou and yes, I am 16 even though I look younger." Jou said, smiling widely.

"And then there's Heba Mouto." All eyes locked to the door as Heba walked in. Gasps and murmurs filled the room. Instead of wearing the uniform, she was wearing a pair (THE pair) of leather pants and a black leather shirt covered in buckles. Studded boots graced her feet, and a dog collar adorned her neck.

"Ms. Mouto, are you aware of our school's uniform policy?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, I am. And I talked to the principal and it's fine. Ask him if you want. Anyways, what you need to know about me is I am 19. I'm not an idiot, but I went on an archeological dig at the age of 16 and as you may imagine schooling isn't great in the tomb of the great pharaoh who's been dead for millennium. Hey! You in the front row! The guy who looks like a brown unicorn! Stop ogling me! I am aware that I have large boobs, yes, now STOP LOOKING AT THEM!" She whacked him in the head, then turned to the teacher. "So, where am I sitting?"

Needless to say, Heba got detention on her first day of school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been about 3 months since Heba and Jou had arrived in Domino, and nothing particularly bad happened. And this day of school had started off like all the others. Walk there, sit down, chat. But when the teacher arrived, Heba and Jou froze. With her was a pale skinned, white haired boy wearing the Millennium Ring.

"Heba, is that?" Jou whispered. Heba nodded.

"It's Atemu's item."

"Class this is Ryou Bakura." The boy waved shyly. "You can sit next to Heba. Heba, raise your hand." Heba lifted her hand into the air, and Ryou went and sat down next to her. Class began.

_Where'd you get that necklace?_ Heba wrote in a note and sent it over to Ryou's desk.

_A guy who looks like that kid over there with the pointy hair gave it to me recently. Why? _He responded.

_How recently?_

_Right outside the classroom. I repeat, why?_

_Outside, now?_

_Yes. He gave it to me, said we'd be meeting again soon, and walked down the hallway._

Heba sprang from her chair and ran out of the classroom screaming, "ATEMU!" Jou immediantly started running after her, shouting the same thing.

"What is going on?!" The teacher asked. Everyone shrugged. The teacher went to find Heba and Jou, so most of the class crept out to see what was going on.

A tall man with tri colored hair was walking down the hall, but as he heard Heba and Jou he turned around.

"Heba?" He said. "Jou?" Heba ran into him and they spun around with the momentum. Heba wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same. Then Jou launched himself at the two of them, jumping in the air. The man caught him in the knick of time. The three of them embraced, tears of happiness running down their faces. The confusion among everyone else dissipated when Heba spoke to the man.  
"Brother! I thought you were dead!"

END

Heba: YAY ATEMU CAME! SO HAPPY! WHEE!

Chill. He'll be here to stay.

Heba: OMG REALLY?

Oops. You didn't hear that :] Read and review please.

Heba: BECAUSE THEN ATEMU WILL BE BACK!


	4. Author's Note

_**Hey there.**_

_**I have five stories up and running, not on hiatus or anything.**_

_**Which doesn't seem like a lot, but I'm constantly plagued by plot bunnies, and I'm in the school play which is reaching the performance, and I'm prepping for the end of the year where I have to take two regents then go on to high school.**_

_**So basically I don't have time to write more than two on going stories and the random one shot here and there.**_

_**Which sucks for you guys as well as me.**_

_**I've put up a poll on my profile for which stories you guys want me to write. If you just head over there to give me an idea of what I should do.**_

_**I'm really sorry everyone!**_

_**Peace love and fanfiction,**_

_**Jamie**_


End file.
